Story Time
by T and P
Summary: Matthew, Karis, and Tyrell were about to go to their sleep in a night. Isaac was the one who got the responsibility of taking care of the children while Garet and Ivan observed Mt. Aleph. As always, the kids asked Isaac to tell them a bedtime story.


Hi! A very shot one-shot here. Well, main idea of this story just came into my head a very long ago.  
Here it is, _Story Time_!

* * *

"Well, it's time for you three to get to your bed," a 35-year-old man said as he looked at the dark sky.

The three 5-year-old kids became silent. "But we still want to play, Papa," one of the kids said. He had spiky blond hair, which were perfectly similar to his father's. The other kids, one had long straight green hair and another had anti-gravity red hair, were playing their toys at the moment.

"Matthew, Karis, and Tyrell, it's already too late," the man said.

"You'll tell us story right, Uncle Isaac?" Karis said. Isaac just nodded. "Yay! Let's go up stair!" she shouted happily and went up stair followed by her friends.

Isaac smiled. He currently had the task to take care of the kids while his other friends, Ivan and Garet, did the Mt. Aleph observation. He took the toys from the floor and carried it to the kids' room up stair.

Isaac opened the door and a bit surprised that the kids were very eager to hear the story. They all were sitting on Matthew's bed, which was at the middle. Isaac walked toward them and gave them the toys.

"Do you have a horror story, Uncle?" Tyrell said boastfully.

"Huh! I bet you'll scream loudly 'Papa! Papa!' after the story has finished," Karis reacted by trying to mimic Tyrell when in his scared mode.

"What just did you say?" Tyrell said angrily. Matthew, who was sitting in the middle of them, closed his ears with his forefingers.

"Kids, the story will begin soon. Can you two calm down?" Isaac said trying to settle down the fight.

Tyrell crossed his hands. "We'll continue this right after the story ended."

"We'll see the reality, Tyrell," Karis said.

Matthew grabbed his both friends' sleeves. "We're friends. Friends don't fight," he said.

Isaac smiled, felt happy just by looking at his son. "Matthew's right. Anyway, let's start the story. Horror one, right, Tyrell?" Isaac said. "Well, this is a story of a beautiful soul stealer."

-()-()-()-()-()-

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young girl who died because of an illness. But unfortunately, her soul remained in the world because of no obvious reason. Her soul grew weaker and weaker from time to time. She finally found out that every time someone died, and his soul set free, she could eat it and make herself stronger. Day by day, she learned that she even can force living body's soul out of his body to be eaten, which is better than eating dead body's soul.

One day, a man who was working on his smith, suddenly had his mind troubled. Something was like telling him 'Your son is in danger!'. With that in his mind, he went out from the smith and rushed toward his house. He ran, as quickly as his feet could.

Soon after he reached his house, he opened the door forcefully. "Dear! Where are you?" he shouted, looking for his only son. He then ran toward his son's opened room.

"With whom are you talking with?" the man seemed to be shocked.

"I-I-I'm just using m-my imagination, Daddy," the little kid said. The father replied with sigh, totally relieved his son was okay.

"If you need me, Son, I'll be resting at the living room." He soon went to the living room and laid his body on a long chair.

The kid came out of his room and walked toward the kitchen. "What are you doing?" he whispered to no one. A frying pan floated in the air, moving on itself from the kitchen toward the living room.

Suddenly, the flying frying pan hit the man's head hard and instantly sending him to death. "I'm just helping him to rest peacefully. I meant, rest in peace," a beautiful, only-visible-by-the kid, young girl said.

"But he's my dad," the kid said. "We're friends, right? Why did you do this?"

"Friends?" she chuckled. "Taking soul from a kid is a real fun, you know," the soul stealer said. She moved her hand to the front of her. "Now, you can scream as loud as you can." The kid screamed as loud as he can the moment when his soul was forced to come out of his body…

-()-()-()-()-()-

"How horror is that, kids?" Isaac asked with his dark creepy face. He took a look at the kids. Matthew had his hands grabbed each other, probably a bit scared of the story. Tyrell hugged Matthew as hard as he can and was shivering terribly. Karis. Huh? Where's Karis? Isaac looked around. There she was, she was about to enter the bathroom.

"Calm down, kids," Isaac said. "It's just a tale, no need to be scared." He stood up from his stool and slowly parted Tyrell and Matthew. He carried Tyrell to his bed and told them to sleep well.

"Er… Matt? Are you scared?" the scared Tyrell asked his friend the moment Isaac left the room.

"Huh? Sure I am. That's the most horror story I've ever heard," he answered.

"That story make me don't want to sleep, Matt," Tyrell said.

"Just take it easy, Tyrell. Daddy said it's just folklore."

Tyrell sat on his bed, because of feeling hard to sleep. "GYAAAAA!" Tyrell suddenly screamed, but not enough loud to wake people down stair up. "Matthew!" he called. "That's her! The soul stealer!" He jumped from his bed to Matthew's and pointed to the corner.

Matthew's took a look at it the time he sat up and Tyrell hugged him just like before. Matthew wasn't scared at all. He seemed to know who that was. "Karis, what are you doing by standing there? Tyrell's scared you know," he said.

There was no response. Tyrell became more scared. Then the bathroom door opened and Karis came out. Matthew looked at her, and then looked back at the 'another' Karis. He was extremely scared that time. "GYAAAAAAAAA!" both Matthew and Tyrell screamed as loud as they can.

"Why are you two screaming? You just see a ghost?" Karis asked.

The two remained silent on their hug. They were trembling in fear. Matthew only pointed to the corner where they saw that 'another' Karis. Karis crossed her hands and walked to the direction where Matthew pointed.

"Hey," she called the scared kids. "You call this a ghost?" Karis pushed the so-called ghost aside, causing it to crumble. The noise made Matthew and Tyrell to see what just had happened. "It's our mountain toys."

The two both sighed, finally relieved that it wasn't ghost.

~***-:::-:::-:::-***~

17-year-old Karis laughed the moment she told her friends her funniest childhood moment. "That memory is still fresh in my brain, you know," she said, again she laughed. "I always laugh every time I remember that."

Himi and Sveta shook their heads almost altogether, making a weird scene. "I never thought that Matthew has such a creepy father," Himi said.

"Agree with you. If I were him, I knew Tyrell was just kidding," Sveta said. "But now I know, that trouble maker is an easy-to-be-scared person." The three girls laughed.

* * *

...

So, how do you think? I know that "GYAAA" sounded weird, I only don't how to express screams in a dialogue. Well then, Bye!


End file.
